


Do the next right thing.

by Coloured_Rainbow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU where Tony didn't die after the snap, Angst, Fix-It, Gen, One Shot, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coloured_Rainbow/pseuds/Coloured_Rainbow
Summary: How many times had Steve called Tony selfish? Told him he’d never do anything to save anyone other than himself?
Kudos: 25





	Do the next right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a small story trade with my sister :P Liked it enough to publish it,,, enjoy a small bit of content while i work on other stuff LOL
> 
> and yes the title is from frozen ii

_If you’re nothing without the suit, then you shouldn’t have it._

Steve’s own words rang through his mind like an alarm he couldn’t shut off. 

How many times had he called Tony selfish? Told him he’d never do anything to save anyone other than himself?

“Empty a room!” Stephen sternly shouted, using his back to throw open the front doors to the hospital. His hands moved in intricate patterns, golden sparks splaying from his fingertips as he ripped open a hole in spacetime. Stephen pulled his hands forward and out came Tony Stark from the portal, gently floating in the air. The hospital staff couldn’t help but simply stare. “I said _empty a room!_ ” 

“You heard the man,” Steve chimed in, walking in behind Stephen. He pointed to the first nurse he saw. “We’re talking about a man’s life here! We need to get him somewhere to operate.”

The hospital workers snapped out of their trance, rushing in to help. One girl wheeled in a cart, allowing Stephen to ever-so-gently lay Tony down.

“Get me Christine Palmer, now. Clean off an operating table and get me a party of at least ten people.”

The girl--Christy, it read on her name tag--nervously wrung her hands together. “S-Sir, uh, Doctor. I-I don’t know if we--there aren’t many people on the clock right--”

“Then get me what we have!” Stephen shrieked, causing Christy to flinch.

“Y-yes, s--Doctor.” She frantically nodded, running forward and down the hall. 

Just as Tony was wheeled down the hallway and out of sight, in came running Pepper and Rhodey.

“H-Holy crap,” Pepper wheezed. “You guys are--are _really_ fast.” She looked around, her eyes wide. “W-Where is he? Where did he go?” Rhodey stood silently beside her, not looking nearly as winded. 

“Stephen’s got him,” Steve strained. “It’s probably better we stay out of the--”

“Don’t.” Steve closed his mouth, gritting his teeth at the look on Pepper’s face. “You don’t get to tell me that, Rogers. That is my _husband_ in there. The _father_ of my _child_ \--The man who saved you and everyone else on this _goddamn planet!_ So don’t tell me--” She let out a frustrated shout, pushing past him to run down the hall in search of Tony. Steve could have easily stopped her, but allowed himself to take her hit and let her go. 

There were a few seconds of awkward silence where Rhodey simply looked up at Steve. 

“I can’t believe it,” Steve breathed in defeat. “He really… He did. He saved everyone.”

“Never doubted him for a second,” Rhodey spat. He let a beat pass before his shoulders relaxed and his face softened. “I always knew it would be him.” 

“...What do you mean?”

“I always knew he would save the world.” Rhodey couldn’t help a small laugh. “Well. Maybe not so literally, but I knew he was better than all of us. He’s always been the one keeping us together.”

“I wouldn’t say that--”

“He believed in you, Steve.” Steve’s eyes kept glued to the floor, his jaw clenching. “Maybe it’s about time you believed in him.”

Steve waited a moment before nodding. “He’ll make it. I believe that much. He deserves it--He--” He shook his head. “He can’t die. Not after all of that. Not when he has a wife--a kid.”

“He will make it. I’ll kill him if he doesn’t.” Steven let out a small laugh at that. There was another bout of silence. “...Steve.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you really going back?”

“...I don’t know.” Steve folded his arms, finally looking Rhohey in the eye. “I don’t know if it feels right, now--I don’t know if I can leave without knowing Tony made it, without making sure the world gets back on its feet.”

“Well, you better decide soon. We’re destroying that stupid machine in the next, like, hour.”

“Hour?”

Rhodey raised an eyebrow. “After all that, you don’t want to smash that thing with your bare hands? No more time travel.” He nodded down the hall where Stephen rushed off to. “Take if from the literal timelord. It’s now or never, Steve. You better get down there if you want to stop them.”

Steve swallowed. “..No. No, I can’t… I can’t leave Tony. Not after I--” _left him so many times, already._

Rhodey nodded. “Good. That’s the right choice.”

Steve solemnly nodded. “Yeah, I hope so.”

Raising a hand, Rhodey gave Steve a firm slap on the back. “Let’s go catch up with Pepper, make sure she’s alright.”

Sighing, Steve followed Rhodey down the hall. 

He couldn’t help but think of Peggy; of what it would be like to hold her again. But then he thought of Morgan never getting to hug her father again.

Steve nodded, determined.

He was staying.

And for the first time in a long time, Steve felt like he was doing the right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,come hmu on tumblr @angstflavoured


End file.
